Book One: Drifters world
by James R Ward
Summary: From the ending, you will know the end. Follow three British talented street racers through their past and watch as they develop as people. They will love, they will lose, but most importantly; they will drive.  OCxOC  HANxOC  Only a trial for now.


The purring roar of three engines echoed down the empty street. It was late, but only for those who weren't the demons of the night. The street was deserted, trash blowing across the street in the forms of newspaper sheets and candy wrappers from the days modern population. As the engines grew closer, one pulled cleanly out in front, and took a sharp half turn and instantly switched to a reverse gear for a few yards until it spun back around, hiding the evil red lights on the rear of the car.

As the three cars drew nearer to their destination, they began to slow down and the models were clearly visible. The lead, a powerful looking 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GTR growled it's powerful engine as it took the corner into the multi-story car park. The second in was a roaring Dodge Charger, an older model with a supercharger peaking it's head through the metallic black of the hood. Last, but not least an elegant Mitsubishi 3000GT made a sharp turn, sliding along the concrete slightly as the tires squealed loudly.

As the three cars pulled up one behind the other with engines roaring, a man with a black SPARCO T-shirt lifted the flimsy barrier and allowed entrance into the lot, nodding a lazy greeting to each of the three drivers.

Biting back a gleeful chuckle, James manoeuvred his car around the throngs of men and women who he came across on the second level, just like he was told he would. With anxious eyes, he stared at each car with a barely concealed lust, dreaming to drive them. Despite his gold tinted windows being rolled all the way up, the deep bass and the voices of Japanese music artists echoed within his own car and head as he ran his tongue over the single lip piercing he had. It was a nasty habit of his. With a small smile, hidden by his tinted windows, he revved the engine as he approached a group of people, causing them to part like the red sea. James wasn't a particularly religious man, in the sense that he didn't believe a word of it, but right now in that particular moment; he felt like God.

Brendan, the muscle maniac of the group sighed heavily, the roar of his engine all but deafening his ears to the music and world outside of his car. Sat lazily in his black Charger he flexed his wrists as he kept his right hand on the leather steering wheel, revving the engine when he saw the group before them part. With a grin he watched as steam spewed from small, barely noticeable vents in the Skyline before him and watching as the crowd cheered, just like it always did.

Dan, the circuit racer of the dangerous trio laughed a deep laugh when he spotted James slow down, eyeing up the different models of cars, only to come face to face with a large group of men and women. Just as he was reaching to activate their intercom system, his eyes snapped up to become a spectator to the cheering of the crowd as the three drove slowly past, Dan even earning a few appreciative glances from some of the women in the crowd. With a large grin, Dan pulled up between James' blue Skyline and Brendan's black Charger, revving his engine enough that blue flames erupted out of the exhaust.

The three young men undid their belt buckles or safety harnesses unknowingly at the same time before they opened their doors slowly and stepped out to the loud music and the mass of people. James was grinning like a maniac as he rested his arms on the roof of Brendan's now sleeping beast.

"I _told_ you Tokyo was a good idea!" he exclaimed, smiling once more when chuckles were heard across the car from where James and Brendan were stood, James standing half a head than his younger step brother. James was roughly 6ft 1" with long black hair that swept over his left eye, the back of his hair stuck up to give him an almost Anime look. The single, silver lip ring sat on his lip and would often move slightly as James ran his tongue over it through habit. His clothes were fairly plain, consisting of a purple checker shirt with black skinny jeans that sat over his groin at the front, but was lower at the back; his underwear hidden by a silver studded belt and his purple shirt. On his feet were a pair of multi-coloured high top Nikes as he shifted his weight from side to side, anticipation for the racing scene he had heard so much about.

Dan, as easy as it was for him to blend in anywhere else, found himself at a loss for words at this moment in time. His brown, mid-forehead length hair seemed al but out of place here, along with his plain white T-shirt and G-STAR jeans. Dan was a fairly well built twenty two year old man. A _wealthy_ twenty two year old man. With a shrug, he looked over at Brendan who was yawning heartily.

Brendan, being as bored as he though was physically possible found his 5ft 10" body being slowly pulled away from his two companions and away from the crowd by a feminine hand. When he turned around, a soft pair of lips crashed against his own. Hands ran through his tussled blonde hair before they began to roam his face and a few seconds later his plain grey hoodie as it was unzipped from him. Brendan, being a year younger than James, and a year older than Dan was no stranger to what this was, or _who _it was. With a small grunt, he snapped his head backwards, freeing himself of the onslaught of the _'racing whore'_ as they were known and made a beeline for his two laughing companions.

"Right, we came here to find someone. So _no_ getting sidetracked, got that James?" Dan spoke over the music, looking at the drifter of the group in particular. When he didn't receive anything in return from said racer, Dan just sighed and looked at Brendan who was laughing mutely at the 'gone out' expression that was plastered all over James' face as he began to wander, taking a particular interest in a blue and black RX8, his two companions following out of habit. "That's a nice car there." James announced to a young woman with his British accent a stark contrast to the Japanese around him. When she said her thanks, all three pairs of eyebrows shot up at the recognisable Australian accent. "So, how're the races around here?" James asked, earning moans from his two companions as they went off to look for their target. With a small giggle, the woman looked up at James' face to see it firmly fixed on the exposed engine of the car, "It's good. Nice and competitive." she replied, closing the hood before she spotted an approaching figure behind James.

James, feeling his arm being grabbed and pushed, so he was spun on his heel felt his temper rise. With a growl, he looked down towards the man who had done it. An angry looking racer who looked like he was trying too hard to be stylish. As James squared up to him, he was met in kind. "Stay, away from her." The stranger growled in an accent laced with Japanese. It was Tokyo after all. "The lady can talk to whoever she wants, _pal_." James retorted, punctuating his reply with a shove.

A small, coloured boy who was wearing clothes that you'd expect to see in America interrupted, pushing James away from him gently. James, his arms tensed beneath his rolled up sleeves gave a dangerous growl as he stared the stranger off. "Yo man, what the hell you think your playing at? That's DK, the top dog." The small man warned, hooking his thumb in the direction of DK. When James only grunted in annoyance, the smaller man smiled and offered his hand, to which James accepted, grasping it firmly. "Names Twink. Yours?" the boy asked, leading James to the centre of the party it seemed. "James. You race?" he asked, eyeing the back of Twink's head. The smaller man gave a single chuckle before patting James on the back, "Nah man. But I was told to come find you, think some people are looking for you man." he announced, pointing towards a group of men that held his two friends and the man they were looking for among them.

With a curt thanks, James headed straight for them.

* * *

><p>"Here he comes." Dan commented, looking towards the munching friend of theirs who only gave a lopsided grin in return as he popped another sweet into his mouth and began to chew it slowly. "How've you guys been anyway? Not seen you three since Rio." Han asked, looking between Brendan and Dan. Dan gave a small shrug before Brendan replied, "Been about. Raised some more cash to add on top of the eleven million. James dragged us here, he <em>did<em> tell you he was coming to Tokyo. _Why_ did you have to tell him it was the drift capital?" Brendan whined, rubbing a weary hand over and exasperated face, his shoulders sagging slightly. Han just laughed warmly and got up to welcome his third friend, "What's up bro?" Han welcomed, clapping hands with James before the latter man was drawn into a hug, and then released.

"Not much dude, just looking forward to the races. Might give it a shot tonight." James smiled as he looked back in the direction of his Skyline. "Well, good luck. I know your good, but maybe you should watch them first?" Han offered, running a hand through his hair as the two next to him shook their heads so fast, James had trouble keeping up with them. "Nah man, I'm gonna race. Not drifted in a while, not since Rio even." James muttered, glaring in Dan and Brendan's direction, to which the just merely grinned proudly. "Alright then, only person I know that's not got an opponent yet tonight is Morimoto, one of DK's best friends." James never replied, instead turning on his heel and stalking towards his car, an evil smile on his face. "Not good." Brendan muttered, running to catch up with his sibling.

When he caught up, James was already in his car, the blue Skyline roaring devilishly as golden lights came to life beneath the car. The blue car drove forwards slowly, coming to a stop next to Brendan and a finally arriving Dan and Han who had decided to walk it. "Han, tell the guy I'll race him." James began and paused for a second before continuing, "Tell him I can't drift as well. Put a wager on it if you want, make a little out of it?" James offered at a grinning Han as he popped another morsel of food into his mouth before he began chewing again. When Han nodded and lazily began working his way through the crowd again, Dan and Brendan ducked down to be level with James' face. "Dude, are you out of your _mind_?" Dan asked, poking James in the head to make his point. James merely shrugged it off and stared at Brendan before he asked, "You think I'm making a mistake as well?" Brendan shrugged slightly from where his hands were in his jean pockets, "I reckon this sounds personal already dude. Personal is _never_ good. You know what happened in Rio. Granted it wasn't your fault _that_ time, but you get the point." he muttered, patting his brother on the shoulder, "Just don't get killed dude, hate to tell Dad and Marie if you died." Brendan joked, referring to their parents.

James merely snorted in reply and gave a casual salute before he headed towards what he assumed was the starting line, especially when he saw a 350z there.

* * *

><p>Brendan and Dan rushed to the start line and stood clapping and cheering as the two Nissan's roared against each other. James' blue Nissan Skyline was the 1999 model with a custom body kit designed by James himself when he was growing up. From the front wheel arch that housed wheels of a chrome gold colour with clearly visible red brake pads behind them, a yellow stripe ran up each wing, starting thick and curving up and thinning out towards the rear of the car. The spoiler was a large W West model that sat atop a carbon fibre trunk, much like the carbon fibre hood.<p>

Next to James' monster, was a powerful looking golden 350z that was purring with energy. Along each side, an elegant tribal decal ran over both wheel arches. The wheels themselves looked large, easily 20" chrome ones. Besides that and the body kit, there was nothing particularly noticeable about the car.

Slowly, taking a final drag of a cigarette, a man in a black suit with no tie walked before the two cars, dropping the used end on the floor. With a lopsided grin, he looked at the two men sat in their cars, the tension building as they revved. With what Dan and Brendan assumed was a "Ready?" the man pointed over to a woman to his left, "Ready." they heard, closely followed by a pointing finger in the opposite direction, "Seto." the man paused for a second, walking forward a step before he pointed his fingers before him and called out the final, universal word, "Go!"

The two cars were gone in a split second, the 350z in the lead as the crowd cheered, rushing towards the elevators to attempt to see the finish.

* * *

><p>Dan, Brendan, Han and his friend Twinkie were stood atop the roof of the car lot, listening in silence as cheers could be heard from below. Suddenly, a squeal of tires and the painful sound of a crash echoed up from the level below. Time seemed to pass slowly, each of the waiting audience stood in silent anticipation as the sound of the final drift began to reach their ears.<p>

The first headlight rounded the final bend and brought into view the powerful Skyline before it came to a stop just before the crowd, revving and doing a celebratory donut on the spot, smoke rising from the tires. As Brendan and Dan rushed to the car, they pulled James out and jumped on him, Brendan on his back as he ruffled his hair whilst Dan merely laughed along with the crowd and patted his on the shoulder.

"Nice one. Knew you still had it." Han congratulated the winner, putting his left arm around his shoulder warmly, "Come on, we'll go celebrate the beginning of a new life in Tokyo!" he exclaimed, pulling the three others next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so this is only a trial. I had this idea after watching Fast 5 at the cinema on Wednesday. My initial idea for this was to get this up, ready for when I finish my current book series. The arc of the stories is that it'll go back in time. So Tokyo Drift first, The Fast and the Furious last.

Should I continue this or not?

**RnR!**


End file.
